Touch The Mind Feel The Passion
by Lattelady
Summary: A/T'P -Jon learns about sharing another's thoughts while T'Pol learns about passion


Disclaimer:  They belong to someone else; I just like to let them out for some fun now and again.  I promise to return them unharmed and happy.  The poem that is quoted is The Tyger by William Blake; I've posted it in its entirety at the end of the story.

Rating: PG-13, sorry guys, it's the best I can do.  Kat has offered to write a really hot addition, we'll look for it soon.

Synopsis:  The morning after A Kiss Is Just A Kiss, Or Is It?  It is not necessary to read that first, but it might add to the fun.

Touch The Mind Feel The Passion

**_By_**

Lattelady 

Jonathan awoke with his arms around a small slim body. She was warm and soft and everything he had ever dreamed of.  His nostrils were filled with a scent of lemon and spice that had driven him crazy for months, and made him want like he'd never wanted before.  She was everything he had ever desired in a woman, _and she was Vulcan_!  They had spent the night snuggled together, fully clothed in his bed.  It was amazing, it was wonderful, and it was unbelievable. 

He could feel her everywhere, but it wasn't just her physical presence that soothed and excited him, she was in his mind as well.  It was a light touch that told him she was still sleeping, and she was dreaming about him. He smiled at the realization.  _Maybe things were going to work out after all._

Her face was its usual serene self, but instead of the cool detached expression she presented to the world, she was relaxed and open in sleep. It allowed him to delve beneath the surface.  Their thoughts were still merged, so he knew that at the edges of all that calm, there was darkness.  The night before she had said that they should wait before they became physically intimate. Wait until he was comfortable with someone touching his mind.  Though she'd stayed, as he had asked, all they'd done had been hold each other.   But she hadn't told him everything; she'd left something out.  He could feel it in her mind as it brushed with his.

"Oh, Babe, you should have told me."  He whispered as she began to stir in his arms.  He held her lightly so as not to startle her.  "It's all right," he soothed, as she woke.

"Jonathan?"  She opened her eyes and knew this wasn't another of the reoccurring dreams that had plagued her sleep in the last week.  Reflexively she began to close her mental shields.

"Wait, don't pull away from me like that." He whispered, as he held her chin in his hand and caressed it with his thumb.  "Why didn't you tell me last night?  I wouldn't have asked this much of you so soon, if I'd known."  She had neglected to tell him that she had had an apprehension of her own.  She was leery of the strong emotions that he had yet to learn to shield.

"I did not think it would be a problem. I have lived on this ship for a year and a half now.  Human emotions are all around me." She fought to relax her mind and accept all that was flowing between them.

"T'Pol," he shook his head at her.  She was dodging his question, and as he was discovering, sharing thoughts didn't allow for that. 

"I considered last night to be my first lesson, as well as yours." She reached up and cupped his face with her hands.  "I wanted this as much as you did.  We could have tiptoed around each other's thoughts and feelings for a long time.  Instead in one night we learned a great deal about one another."

"I still wish you had brought it up.  When you told me that you had been overpowered when I kissed you on Christmas night, I didn't know you meant it literally."  He looked deep into green eyes that held his future.

"Vulcans are taught from birth to control their emotions.  Those of us who live off world have worked hard to build shields that will protect us from what spills through from other species.  I knew what would happen when I initiated the kiss."

"But it still caught you off guard?"  He pulled the covers tighter around them, when he felt her shiver.  The action reminded him of the time she had given him her blanket when they'd been caught at P'Jem.  She must have been colder than he realized then, definitely colder than he, but she'd thought of his comfort first.  The depths of concern she had shown mystified him.

"It was more my reaction than yours that made me pull away."  It was hard for her to admit these things, but there was no room for anything but honesty.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She closed her eyes and carefully held a complete picture of that night in her mind, as she moved her fingers to the nerve points on Jonathan's face. Suddenly he was bombarded with desire, sweet and strong.  In his thoughts they were standing in the mess hall kissing, then they were being pulled and pushed by a great wave.  The water was warm and strong as it drove them along.  He could feel the fear that had licked at her mind, as she had felt surrounded by something deep and powerful that had been sleeping since the dawn of time.  A great beast from the past had begun to awaken and stretch its paws, reaching for her, for them. Though the logical part of her mind had told her that she was safe if she gripped him tightly and held on for the ride to whatever foreign place he took her, but logic was no defense against the overpowering emotions.  _That was when had she pulled away, ending the kiss._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She gently pulled back by clearing her mind, leaving it with only the remnants of what she had felt. "If we had awakened the beast, there would have been no turning back."  She whispered as she fought the urge to look deep into his mind and know his exact thoughts.

"'Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright, In The forests of the night.'"  Jonathan murmured as the echoes of her passion throbbed through his body.

"'What immortal hand or eye, Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"  She finished up the stanza for him.

"You've read William Blake?"  It was odd to think of her reading Earth poetry, but she had quoted Tennyson in the flyleaf of the books she had given him for Christmas.

"It is an apt description."  Like any other female child of her species, she had learned of her role in Pon Farr.  _It was the letting go that was the hardest_.  _The mental joining that allowed the woman to feel her mate's desires and participate fully. _Though during the years of sanity, that surrounded each week of mating, Vulcans told themselves that the passions involved were distasteful, but she was well aware that when it was happening, it brought completion to those involved.  It was a bit daunting to think that Humans let themselves be carried away by these feelings on a regular basis.  _That they often sought_ _them out!_

"So that's what this is all about?"  Jonathan had gotten a clear picture from her, of them joined in passion.  "Many more thoughts like that and we'll never get out of this bed."  His voice was husky with desire, and it was taking all his control not to roll her beneath him and end their waiting.

"I do not fear you physically, Jonathan Archer."  She looked him in the eyes as she reiterated what she had said the night before.  "It is the emotions involved that I need to get used to, just as you must learn to trust someone touching your mind."

"From that last thought I was able to catch before you slammed closed your mental shields, I guess you don't!"  He grinned at her. Though he knew he was going to need a cold shower after seeing the very graphic image she had of them in her mind, _he only_ _hoped he didn't let her down when the time came_. 

"Some thoughts are best left private, though given our respective positions, and where your hands are," her brow rose almost to her hairline. "I doubt either of us has any physical secrets from the other."  She tried to look her cool calm self, but it was difficult when his right hand cupped her bottom, pushing her against him.  She had been sleeping on his left arm with it wrapped around her, and his hand against the side of her breast that was pushed against his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."  In that moment, he knew he loved her.  She was all he had ever wanted in a woman and he didn't give a damn that she was Vulcan!  He could see her fighting for control and from their partial mind link knew what it would cost her if she lost it.  But she still had the ability to meet his challenge.

He pulled her closer to him and shifted so she was finally beneath him.  His right leg still between hers, but he pulled back to take most of his weight off of her slight frame.  It was getting late and they both had things to do before their shirt began, but he wanted to kiss her one more time.

"Do you think this is wise?"  She breathed deeply of the scent that meant Jonathan Archer, and was caught in a moment where time seemed to stand still.  Her whole world had become a pair of green eyes that were filled with fire that she recognized from the night before.  She was surrounded by him and could feel him everywhere.

"Possibly not, but then I've been told by a certain Sub-Commander that not all of my decisions are the wisest. She's always gotten me out of any trouble I've managed to get myself into along the way." His voice was husky as he ran his lips over her face and felt her fill his mind. 

"There are some things that not even she can save you from."  She whispered as she felt fire singing in her veins.  Her first instinct was to push it away, with her mental training, but she took a deep breath and let it move through her. 

"Good!  There are some things that no one should be saved from."  He carefully kept his body from pushing into hers, as he was longing to do.  It would be his undoing and though she talked a good game, he knew she wasn't ready for the tremendous clash of emotions that would erupt when they finally made love.  Instead he kissed her gently to the tune of her whispering his name over and over again. 

BEE BONG , BEE BONG….Someone ringing the bell on Archer's door made the couple freeze.  In an instant Jonathan felt T'Pol slam closed her mental shields as she covered her hand over her mouth and pushed him away.  He quickly, or as quickly as a man throbbing with desire can, jumped out of bed and threw the covers over her, so no one would see her from the hall.

"All right, just a minute!"  He yelled.  This was not how he had wanted his morning to end, but given where it was leading, it was probably just as well that someone had interrupted them.

"It's me Cap'n, open up."  Trip called from the other side of the door.  "We had a meeting scheduled for 0630 this morning and it's almost 0700.  You all right in there?"

"I'm fine Trip."  Archer called out as the door slid open, but he stood in the way, baring his friend from entering.  "I overslept that's all.  Give me a few minutes to shower and change and I'll be right with you."

"Sure, no problem, Cap'n," Trip tried to push past the man, to wait for him in his quarters, but Archer stood firm. "What happened, you fall asleep in your clothes?"

"I was reading. Next thing I knew it was morning."  He made a big show of yawning while he tried to keep as much of his lower body behind the partially closed hatch as possible. "You go on ahead to the Captain's Mess, we'll break tradition and conduct business over breakfast, just this once."  He scowled at his friend in hopes of sending him on his way faster.

"Sure thing, Cap'n."  Trip turned to leave then thought better of it.  "I'll stop by and get the Sub-Commander, on my way, she was going to do a further check of the Vulcan database to see if they had anything to add."

"Trip! Let her sleep, it's New Years Eve day.  Just let her sleep."  He knew he was fumbling it.  He didn't care who knew about his relationship with T'Pol, but right now, there was no relationship, and a noisy crew, could just upset the balance of things.  "Dismissed!"

As the hatch slammed closed, T'Pol threw back the blankets and slipped out of bed.  "Captain, you were not at your most articulate."  She approached the man who was leaning against the door and shaking his head trying not to laugh.  "And I see nothing funny in our circumstances."

"T'Pol, your hair is a mess, your shoes are God knows were, and you're still warm from my bed.  Under those circumstances, I believe you should be calling me Jonathan."  He couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to laugh outright. 

Her eyes darted around the room as she moved slowly toward him, and stopped inches away, with her hands folded neatly behind her back in her trademark stance.  She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss in the tip of his chin.  "I believe you may be correct, Jonathan, but since my Captain has need of me at a breakfast meeting, you should check the hall to be sure it is clear, while I look for my shoes."

"Point well taken."  He grinned at her as she crawled around on the deck to retrieve her shoes from under his bed, and ran her hands through her hair to put it in some semblance of order.  He looked quickly in the hall, then closed the door and leaned against it, barring her way.  "Coast is clear.  I'll see you at breakfast, though you know I'd much rather be having breakfast right here alone with you."  His hand trailed along her cheek as she looked up at him with eyes that were suddenly very young.

"I know," she lay her hand against the one that held her cheek, and she felt her insides move as only he could make them move.  "Thank you for giving us time."  Her head turned until she kissed his palm, then she slipped around him, and out the door.

The End for Lattelady, look for more by Katsume

**_Reviews are very welcomed, both positive and negative._**

****

Kat has kindly offered to write a suitable addition to this story, since I seem unable to get these two in bed for anything more serious than you already read.  Since it will probably have an NC-17 rating, she will announce it on the Captain And The Vulcan e-group message board.

****

The Tyger

By

William Blake

Tiger, Tyger, burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, & what art,

Could twist the sinews of thy heart?

And when thy heart began to beat,

What dread hand? & what dread  feet?

What the hammer? What the chain,

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? What dread grasp

Dare its deadly terrors clasp?

When the stars threw down their spears

And water'd heaven with their tears,

Did he smile his work to see?

Did he who made the Lamb make thee?

Tyger, Tyger, burning bright

In the forests of the night

What immortal hand or eye

DARE frame thy fearful symmetry?


End file.
